Death of a Man, Birth of a Nation
by prettytiredatm
Summary: SUCKY TITLE IS SUCKY. All nations are born as humans and only become nations after their deaths... This is America's life as Alfred F. Jones and how he died. PLEASE READ THOUGH. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fic in the history of EVAR! Don't be too harsh or I'll cry. I don't really know my way around the Fanfiction world yet, but I SHALL LEARN THE WAYS OF YOUR PEOPLE. I just got this brand new beautiful computer of mine yesterday, so I haven't quite broken in this keyboard, and my bad for any mistakes that I didn't catch!_

_Anyway, I dreamed up this story a while back. Let's get to it then!Happy late birthday Alfred!_

The nations are immortal, but they haven't always been. Each country has lived their life has a human and died as a human, only to be reborn as a nation. They each have their own story to tell and sometimes they get curious about how another died.

"God, Alfred, will you just quit eating?" A rather angry bushy eyed Brit was hosting this week's world meeting in his home town of London. "No way, dude!" A noisy American continued to bother him. It was actually turning into a rather successful meeting, considering. There weren't any fights (yet) and there were only a few rude comments passed back and forth. It was Italy who was looking at America with a peaked interest. "America, ve~, what was your life like before you became a nation?" Germany groaned in annoyance at the disturbance but kept his eyes on the American, interested in what he had to say. "Um.." America stared at the Italian and pulled at his shirt collar nervously, "It's not something I really like talking about." "I am also very interested, America-san," Japan looked right at him, and America thought for sure he was looking straight into his soul. "I don't really remember much of it...I mean it was so long ago...""Just tell us what you remember!" Italy beamed at America, and he couldn't help but smile a bit back. "Alright, but don't expect poetry or anything you snobby Europeans!"

_Sorry it's so short! Consider it like a prologue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ...Let's get to it then! AN's are now BOLDED! **_**Italics **_**are in the past! **

**WARNING: CONTAINS GORE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

"Let's see... I don't remember what day it was, but I was born in 1588 somewhere in England...""WHAT," everyone stared wide eyed at him. "What? I was a BRITISH colony!" America held up his hands in defense. "Then why are you such an idiot?" England's eye twitched in annyance at this knowledge. "Because I learned from the best. Moving on..." America propped his feet on the table, making Germany sigh and put his face in his hands. "I don't really remember much of my childhood. I know I had a sister, but she died young. My parents were really nice people, but they died when I was 13 or 14 in a fire." America looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard. "My name was Alfred Frederick Jones. I got a pretty decent job after my parents died. Actually got paid more than some of the adults." America grinned big, "Guess I was born to be successful!" England scoffed. "Then, when I was 16, I got a chance to go to the New World, so of course I went!"

_Alfred, can you carry the last of it?" "Dear God, Richard, I'm not a child!" Alfred carried the rest of the goods onto the ship. There were crates loaded on as they left the docks, bound for a new life. Alfred practically jumped with excitment at the prospect of such virgin lands, and a portion of it belonging only to him. He was ready to wipe his slate clean and start again, maybe even start a family once they settle the place a bit. "Did you hear about Roanoke?" Richard looked to Alfred. Alfred shook his head and stared out at the vast ocean. "Apprantly it got real bad there. People were dying. Raleigh went back to England to get supplies and didn't come back for a long time. When he did come back, the place was deserted." Alfred looked at him in interest. "What happened to them?" "No one knows. Some say they all died and animals ate their remains. Some say they all were dragged to Hell. There was a carving on a tree that said some strange word. It caused others to believe they went to join savages." "Do you think we'll run into any savages?" Alfred looked up wide eyed. "Hopefully not any bad ones. We need food and supplies from the good ones. I'm going to have to go below deck. These waves are giving me a sickness." Alfred watched as he walked away and looked out over the waves._

"It was a beyond long trip. Took over half a year. I turned 17 on that boat. Worst birthday ever! Anyway, we got to the New World in May of 1607. There were abount 550 of us that made the trip, but once we got there, things got really bad..."

_"Didn't we bring food or something?" Alfred felt his stomach growling. "We did, but not enough. It's uncomfortable, but we should be fine for a while." Thy tried taming the land, but they were in a swamp and there was nothing they could do. Mosquitoes were everywhere. Afred never thought he would go crazy from itching, but it got to that point. The little wooden huts they made could hardly keep the humidity out and the savages didn't take kindly to their being here._

"Like 50 people died the first couple of months, including Richard. He planned bringing his family over once he set up a home, so no one was there to bury him. I buried him myself, and we had a little funeral for him. I was really upset that day. Even though we didn't talk much, he was the closest thing to family I had. But he was very old, and it was rougher than we expected it to be." Everyone looked solemn. Even England was a bit downcast. "I didn't think we could have our hopes beaten down even worse, but I was dead wrong. Literally," Alfred let out a little half-hearted chuckle. "It was 1609, and it got really really cold," Alfred looked down at the table.

_Alfred held his hands together, squeezing any inch of warmth he could out of them. He blew into his hands only to find himself dizzy and out of breath. The climate has progressivly gotten colder and now it was the dead of winter. He thought Christmas was only a few days away, but he stopped keeping track a long time ago. If the cold and hunger didn't get him first, he thought he might die from the sense of helplessness he felt with not having a clue as to what day or time it was. He was just stuck in this Hell where the sun goes up and down and with it his sanity. Alfred looked around the camp for any people nearby. When he didn't see any, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of rabbit meat that was weeks spoiled. His mouth instantly watered at the rancid smell that drifted to his nostrils. He felt a very light touch on his shoulder, almost like it wasn't there. He turned his head to see a very frail middle-aged woman. Her hair was in random patches and her skin was almost yellow. "Can I please share that with you?" She asked in a shaky voice. He looked at the meat, and back at her, and felt a growl raise out of his throat. Her eyes widened in terror and she began backing away and his eyes widened that he could make such an animalistic sound. Eyes down cast, he held out the raw meat to her. She snatched it and ran, shoving it in her mouth on the way. Alfred held his stomach in frustration. Thoughts about stabbing her eyes out with his fingers and eating her whole stomach swirled into his head, only for him to shake them away._

"Wait," England interupted, "You seriously considered eating her?" "Hey everyone was thinking it! I was beyond hungry! And don't interupt me! Rude...Anyways..."

_Alfred paced up and down the tiny one room hut. If he sat down, the bad thoughts would come back and he couldn't deal with that. His stomach didn't have the energy to growl. He didn't even feel hungry anymore. He almost felt full, but it was more of a very painful stretch. He needed something, anything in his stomach. Now. He looked down at his old shoes. They were completely worn through and unwearable, forcing him to trek through the elements bare foot. He picked up one shoe and inspected it carefully. He took out his knife, now dull from use to cut down tree limbs for fire, and cut the shoe into small pieces. He took one piece of the hard leather and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed and chewed the piece until his saliva made it soft. His mouth was so dry he could hardly even taste it. He forced the knawed leather down his throat and shivered at the feeling. He grapped a tea cup from the cabinet and stuck it in a bucket full of water. When he pulled the cup out, the water was tinted yellow and had particles swimming around it. He gulped the water down before the taste could hit him and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his stomach to hold it down. He felt tears gather up in his eyes and looked at the rest of the shoe. He contimplated finishing it off, until he heard a scream from outside._

"You ate your bloody SHOE?" "How many times you gotta interupt me man? I was hungry and I didn't need the shoe. I wasn't the only one with that bright idea. So I went outside to check out was was going on. I will never, ever forget what I saw..."

_Alfred stared at the scene in front of him. There was a woman on th ground, her stomach open and bleeding. There were bits of flesh everywhere. There was a little tiny arm still in her stomach and he felt bile rise up in his throat. Three other men were pulling back another man with blood all over his hands and mouth. He was balling and kept reaching out for the now dead woman. "It wasn't my fault I swear it wasn't me!" It was hard understanding him with all the sobs in between. Alfred went over by a tree away from the scene and emptied his stomach, the acid burning his throat. When he felt it in himself to head back, the woman was gone, only a pool of blood assuring him that he didn't imagine it. They were securing the man to a tree with ropes about a quarter of a mile outside of camp. Even so, Alfred could hear the man screaming, a completely gutteral and unhuman sound, and Alfred found himself throwing up again._

"The guy was left tied to that tree. He eventually died there and we had to untie him and burn him once the stench started hitting the camp. There were so many people dying every day that we couldn't bury anyone. We tried burning, but soon even that became too much the weaker we all got. We just started dumping them in the ocean." "That woman was pregnant..." Germany had his eyes wide staring at America. "Ya...She was...That wasn't the only case of cannibalism that happened. I don't really remember the others, but it got bad. Eventually I just killed my horse and ate it. It was going to die anyway." Everyone looked at him disgusted. "February rolled around... and it wasn't looking any better..."

_ Alfred felt the life seeping out of him. He was a walking skeleton. He hardly had the strength to even leave his own hut. Jamestown was failing. The once bustling settlement was empty. Whoever wasn't sick was dead. Any food he did get, which was hardly any, he couldn't keep in his stomach and he lost his appetite altogether. The water only made him feel worse, and it had killed many of his friends. No one trusted each other, and they fought for every mouse and rat they could find. He hardly ever left his little home anymore, and people constantly came in to check on him. Whether it was because they wanted to consume his body or they honestly cared about him, he didn't care. He was always cold. Everyone was too weak to start a fire and any fire they did have was small. He layed down on the small cot and felt himself relax immediately. He hadn't been able to sleep in he doesn't know how long. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself dip into the best sleep he'd ever gotten in his entire life, forgetting everything that has happened as he floated to comfortable forgetfulness._

"Next thing I knew I was waking up in a field as a toddler. I tried going back to Jamestown, but it was completely abandoned. I found out that they all went back to England...Well whoever lived did. Out of the 500 of us that made it to Jamestown, only like 60 made it through that winter. Guess I wasn't one of them." America looked at the watch on his wrist. "Looks like the meeting's over!" He quickly gathered his things and ran out of the room. Everyone stared after him, and looked at the plate of burgers he left behind.

**AN: THE END. That's all imma write! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
